1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle power transmission device and particularly to a technique for retaining in a snap ring groove a snap ring fit and attached to an input shaft for preventing slip-off of a sun gear of a speed reducer fit with the input shaft.
2. Description of the Related Art
A vehicle power transmission device is known that includes a cylindrical input shaft, a planetary gear type speed reducer disposed concentrically to the input shaft to reduce and output rotation input to the input shaft, and a differential gear device disposed adjacently to the input shaft in the shaft center direction and rotationally driven by the speed reducer to transmit a drive force to a pair of axles disposed on the shaft center while allowing a rotational difference between the axles. The device is described in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2001-39179, for example.